Rain Over Love
by Meguri Au 'Sora
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga. Dalam tiga detik, aku jatuh cinta. Dalam tiga detik, terasa hujan dadakan yang menyirami benih cinta, yang juga tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatiku. NormalLiveAU, Shounen-Ai, SetoShin, More warning inside
1. Prologue Tiga Detik

**Warning(s)** : _**SHOUNEN-AI**_ Probably-OOC,gaje, abal, typo(s).

**SetoShin, requested by Gina Nirmala.**

**Normal Life AU**

**Saya tidak menentukan umur dan sekolah tokoh ._. anggap saja... Shintaro kelas 2 SMA, dan Seto kelas 3 SMP. Umur karakter lain disesuaikan.**

**Disclaimer : **Kalau KagePro punya saya, karakter cowok KagePro itu biseks. Ceweknya juga. Jadi, project penuh troll ini sepenuhnya milik Jin, dan desain karakternya benar-benar milik Shidu dan Wannyanpu.

* * *

_Italic : yang bukan Bahasa Indonesia_

**Seto's POV**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Rain Over Love**

**Prologue; Tiga detik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Tiga detik. Dalam tiga detik, aku jatuh cinta.

* * *

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku bekerja sambilan di toko bunga sepulang sekolah. Sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, aku melakukan tugas yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala. Menyusun dan merapikan bunga, mengantar pesanan, mengangkut barang, dan menyirami benih di teras toko tepat pukul empat sore. Aku baru boleh pulang setelah melakukan semua tugasku, dan memang begitu aturannya.

Mungkin terdengar aneh, seorang laki-laki—remaja—sepertiku bekerja di toko bunga. Yah... itu bukan hal yang salah kan? Maksudku, aku tidak melanggar hukumkan? Lagipula aku tidak bekerja di sini saja, aku juga punya _shift_ di toko lain. Dengan hari yang berbeda tentunya.

Toh aku cukup menikmati bekerja di sini. Letaknya dekat dengan sekolahku, dan searah dengan rumahku. _Plus_, pemilik toko ini, otomatis atasanku, termasuk orang yang pengertian. Rutinitasku di toko sudah dijadwalkannya agar tidak mengganggu sekolahku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini. Bahkan aku sudah terbiasa.

Hanya saja, hari ini terjadi sesuatu yang agak... sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tepatnya saat aku mengerjakan tugas terakhir, menyiram bunga.

Sebetulnya dia hanya berjalan melewatiku yang sedang menyirami bunga sambil lalu. Humn, hanya itu. Hanya itu... tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari pemuda itu.

Iya, pemuda.

Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menarik. Hanya berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, membaca buku saku yang dipegangi tangan kanannya.

Bisa dibilang tidak ada yang menarik dari penampilannya... eh, entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti seperti apa penampilan pria yang menarik. Kalau perempuan aku tahu... mungkin. Urgh, kurasa tidak juga.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang istimewa dari pemuda itu. Matanya hitam kelam, terlihat datar dan tanpa emosi. Sekilas aku bisa melihat garis hitam samar di bawah kedua matanya. Benar-benar kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Untuk ukuran laki-laki, pemuda itu termasuk putih. Terlalu putih mungkin. Kulitnya pucat, aku sudah bilang tadi. Agak kering... mungkin karena udara yang panas. Memang tidak sopan menilai orang lain, apa lagi orang yang tidak dikenal. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu termasuk tipe yang jarang keluar rumah dan selalu berada dalam ruangan.

Rambutnya juga tidak termasuk jenis yang _eye-catching_. Warnanya hitam legam, bukan warna yang jarang ditemui. Agak berantakan, dan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia memang tidak peduli dengan penampilannya.

Sudah kubilang tadi, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan 'terhipnotis'? Eh, aku tidak tahu. Saat aku sadar, pemuda itu sudah menghilang di ujung jalan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Benar-benar aneh. Setelah tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya, sekarang aku tidak bisa mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku.

Siapa dia?

Namanya?

Umur? Dia memang lebih pend—tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi dari seragam yang dia pakai, _seifuku_ SMA, jelas dia lebih tua dariku.

Hei... tunggu. Seragam yang dia gunakan... itu seragam sekolah Ayanee-chan. Jadi dia bersekolah di situ.

Padahal hanya mengetahui hal sederhana seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Saat aku mengingat wajahnya lagi, rasanya jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahku juga terasa panas... aku yakin ini bukan karena cuaca.

Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti.

Kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengannya?

Apa yang menarik darinya?

Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.

Satu, dua, tiga. Dalam hati aku menghitung.

Satu-satunya yang kutahu, adalah;

Aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, hanya dalam tiga detik.

Rasanya seperti... ada hujan. Hujan dadakan mungkin lebih tepat. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dan menyirami benih cinta, yang juga tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku hanya dalam tiga detik.

Cinta itu... aneh ya. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak membencinya.

* * *

**Demi apa pendek banget, haha.**

**Alasan kenapa saya nggak **_**upload/update fanfic**_** cukup lama... UN, orz. Udah, itu aja. Saya yakin **_**Readers**_** nggak mau baca alasan modus lain u_u**

**Sebagai gantinya saya **_**update**_** dan **_**upload**_** 4 fanfic sekaligus... dan semuanya **_**multichap**_** /ming.**

**Ide **_**Rain Over Loves**_** ini muncul karena **_**request**_** dari teman saya yang meminta fanfic SetoShin Rate K. Terinspirasi dari drama Korea **_**Loves Rain**_**... ketahuan kalau saya nggak kreatif bikin judul. Dan, saya sengaja bikin **_**chapter**_** ini pendek. **_**Chapter-chapter**_** berikutnya juga, dominan kurang dari 1000 **_**words**_**. Niat saya per**_**chapter**_** memang berbentuk **_**semi-drabble**_**. Biar cepet **_**update**_**.**

_**Fanfic**_** yang lain, **_**Hello, Again,**_** sudah tamat. *mojok***

**Jadi saya bisa fokus ke **_**fanfic**_** lain... **_**Broken, Today, After Tomorrow, 'Till Then (Broken D'), The Player of Nameless Song (Player), **_**dan **_**fic**_** ini, **_**Rain Over Love (ROL).**_** Nah... sebetulnya saya butuh bantuan **_**Readers**_** TTwTT.**

**Untuk meneruskan **_**Broken D'**_** dan **_**Player**_**, saya harus melakukan semacam... riset. Untuk **_**Broken D'**_** saya harus riset tentang android dan teknologi, sedangkan untuk **_**Player,**_** saya harus meneliti mitologi dan legenda. Tidak mungkin saya tidak melakukannya, padahal keduanya bukan bidang saya :'v.**

**Jadi... mau tidak mau saya harus mengorbankan salah satu untuk di **_**update**_** belakangan agar saya bisa fokus pada **_**fanfic**_** yang lain. Makanya, saya minta tolong pada **_**readers. **_**Di profil saya ada **_**poling**_** untuk menentukan mana **_**fanfic**_** yang lebih baik saya kerjakan lebih dulu. Tolong bantu saya menetukannya :'3**

**Untuk ROL, untungnya saya tidak perlu melakukan riset berlebihan =w=. Saya rasa saya bisa update tiap minggu... kalau ada koneksi ._.**

* * *

**Yak, sekian dari Megu :3**

**Minna, THANX FOR READING! *Bow***

**Please wait for the update, I promise it's worth to wait.**

**And... RnR please?**


	2. Named Voice

**UPDATE~! XD**

**Thanx for the waits, favs, follows, and especially the reviews!**

* * *

**Warning(s)** : _**SHOUNEN-AI**_ Probably-OOC,gaje, abal, typo(s).

**SetoShin**

**Normal Life AU**

**Saya tidak menentukan umur dan sekolah tokoh ._. anggap saja... Shintaro kelas 2 SMA, dan Seto kelas 3 SMP. Umur karakter lain disesuaikan.**

**Disclaimer : **Project penuh troll ini, a.k.a KagePro, sepenuhnya milik Jin, dan desain karakternya benar-benar milik Shidu dan Wannyanpu. Ah, _Rana-san _(Owner toko bungat tempat Seto kerja) itu OC saya .w.

* * *

_Italic : yang bukan bahasa Indonesia_

**Seto's POV**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Rain Over Love**

**Named Voice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam tiga detik dia masuk ke dalam benakku, ke dalam hatiku.

Namun, tidak peduli berapa banyak detik yang aku punya, aku tidak bisa mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku.

* * *

Agak keras, aku memijit pangkal hidungku, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Percuma, lagi-lagi sosok pemuda itu membayangi pikiranku. Sejak kemarin, sejak saat aku bertemu dengannya, hal ini terus terjadi. Lengah sedikit saja, aku kembali memikirkan pemuda itu. Dan, hal itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasiku. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi itu tidak bagus. Tidak, terutama saat aku sedang kerja sambilan.

Gila. Baru sekali bertemu dan sosok pemuda itu sudah membekas di ingatanku. Rasanya seperti sudah diukir permanen di balik kelopak mata—tolong, ini aneh sekali.

Menggerutu pelan, aku melanjutkan tugasku, yaitu merapikan pot yang sudah tidak dipakai. Hal tersebut berhasil mengalihkan pikiranku dari sosok pemuda berambut gelap tersebut—kuharap.

Hati-hati aku mengatur pot plastik dan tanah liat sesuai jenisnya. Setelah semuanya disusun dengan teratur, satu-persatu kuperiksa tepian potnya. Biasanya di situ tertempel label bertuliskan nama dan harga bunga yang sebelumnya ditanam di pot yang bersangkutan.

Benar saja, ada beberapa pot yang belum dilepas labelnya. Nama-nama bunga yang tidak lagi terasa asing bagiku tertera dengan keterangan harga di bawahnya. Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini, sedikit banyak aku cukup hafal nama-nama bunga.

Nama, ya?

Benar juga, aku belum tahu nama pemuda itu... Ah.

Sialan.

Refleks, aku menepuk dahiku sendiri. Uft... lagi-lagi aku teringat pada pemuda itu. Apa tidak ada cara agar aku bisa berhenti memikirkannya meski hanya sebentar?

Bukan, bukannya aku tidak suka memikirkan pemuda itu—eh, tunggu. Ehm, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa melupakan pemuda itu agak aneh. Mungkin ini apa yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi jujur saja, perasaan seperti ini benar-benar asing bagiku.

"Seto-kun? Kau sudah selesai mengatur pot?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan berkacamata di belakangku. "Sudah jam empat, kalau kau sudah selesai tolong sirami bunga di depan ya?"

"Ah, uhm. _Wakatta, _Rana-san." Cepat-cepat aku mengangguk ke arah perempuan tersebut, pemilik toko ini.

Aaah... apa ini wajar? Hanya karena memikirkan pemuda—yang notabenenya sama sekali tidak kukenal—aku jadi lupa waktu. Wajar atau tidak, ini tidak lucu bagiku.

Menghela napas pelan, aku menaruh pot terakhir ke lemari penyimpanan sebelum bergegas mencari selang. Setelah menemukan pipa elastis dari karet itu, aku bergegas keluar.

Saat aku memasangkan selang pada keran dan meluruskan gulungannya, kusadari bahwa ada simpul yang tidak wajar di selang tersebut. Pasti terikat secara tidak sengaja oleh yang bertugas menyiram di pagi hari.

"Ung..." tanpa sadar aku bergumam, agak bingung. Simpul yang sekarang sedang kucoba untuk kuurai ternyata terikat cukup kuat dan rumit. Keningku berkerut ketika aku mencoba menarik simpul terakhir—kuat-kuat. Simpulnya terlepas, dan akibat sentakan yang kulakukan, aku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ah—!"

"Whoa!"

Bukannya terkejut karena hampir terjatuh, aku lebih terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang kutabrak saat badanku oleng.

Pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena refleksku yang bagus, aku berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku dan tidak terjatuh. Berbeda dengan pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia cukup terkejut sehingga jatuh terduduk. Beberapa buku bertebaran di sekitarnya, jatuh dari pegangan.

"A-ah, _sumimasen_!" cepat-cepat aku berjongkok dan memunguti bukunya yang berceceran.

"U-uhm..." masih terkejut, pemuda itu bergumam pelan seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menepis debu di bajunya.

"_D-daijoubussu ka?_" tanyaku agak gugup sambil mengembalikan bukunya. Eh, bukan agak, sangat gugup lebih tepat. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar saat mencoba untuk berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"_Daijoubu desu_. Ehm, la-lagi pula aku juga salah karena tidak berhati-hati." Ada jeda saat dia berbicara, seakan-akan dia berpikir lebih dulu sebelum membuka mulut. "Ah—_arigatou_." Tambahnya seakan baru sadar bahwa aku tengah menyodorkan bukunya. Beberapa buku dimasukkannya ke dalam tas, sisanya tetap dia pegang.

"_Douiteshimassu_, tapi aku juga salah. _Mou ichido sumimasen!_" balasku sambil agak membungkuk, refleks. Pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah dengan gesturku, mau tidak mau aku jadi tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"_A-aa, k-kocchira koso mo sumimasen. S-shitsureishimasu._" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu terlihat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Seperti terburu-buru, pemuda itu bergegas melangkah pergi.

Entah bagaimana aku bisa melihat lirikan sekilas mata kelamnya yang terarah padaku sebelum pergi. Apa dia benar-benar melirik ke arahku? Ah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu _ge-er_ dan berimajinasi.

"Haah, aku ini kenapa sih?" gerutuku pelan sambil berbalik, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Saat itu, aku melihat selemnbar kartu yang tergeletak di dekat gulungan selang.

Kupungut kartu tersebut dan kusadari bahwa itu adalah kartu perpustakaan. Kartu khusus perpustakaan sekolah tepatnya.

'Lho, inikan nama sekolah _Onee-chan_? Kenapa kartu ini ada di sini?' batinku heran. Kubalik kartu tersebut untuk melihat siapa pemiliknya.

Ini kartu untuk buku '_How to Use __Voice Synthesizer_'. Eh? Rasanya aku pernah melihat buku ya judulnya sama dengan buku ini. Dimana ya?

Ah—pemuda itu!

Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke arah yang diambil sang pemuda berambut gelap tadi. Setiba di belokan, kulihat sosoknya di ujung jalan, sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku di tangannya.

Aku hendak memanggilnya, tapi bingung juga karena tidak tahu namanya. Otomatis aku melihat nama yang tertulis paling bawah di daftar peminjam yang tertera di kartu perpustakaan tersebut.

**Kisaragi Shintaro**

"Kisaragi-san!"

Berhasil. Pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh. Ketika melihatku, dia kelihatan gugup—lagi—dan bingung. Mungkin di heran kenapa aku tahu namanya. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, aku bergegas menghampirinya dan menyerahkan kartunya.

"Ini—tadi terjatuh."

Raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Segera dia mengecek sampul belakang bukunya, mungkin di situ tempat kartu ini harusnya berada.

"Ah—_arigatou!_" cepat-cepat dia mengambil kartu yang kuberi dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya.

"Um, _douiteshimassu_." Balasku, refleks tersenyum. "_Jaa, shitsureishimassu—_" suaraku menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu. Dia merona. Kali ini aku yakin bahwa yang kulihat bukan sekedar imajinasi, wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Berpura-pura tidak melihat perubahan pada wajah pemuda itu, aku berbalik dan kembali ke toko. Langkahku kupercepat, berpacu dengan laju debaran jantungku. Tanganku terangkat untuk menutupi sebagian wajahku, yang kini juga merona.

_Kawaii..._

Aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan wajah pemuda itu ketika merona, benar-benar manis—menurutku. Kira-kira, kenapa dia merona ya?

Mendesah pelan, aku tiba di toko dan segera memungut ujung selang, melanjutkan tugasku yang terhenti bahkan sebelum kumulai. Saat mendengar bunyi air yang mengalir dalam pipa karet itu, aku teringat sesuatu.

Hari ini aku mendengar suaranya. Dalam dan agak serak, juga terdengar kering. Dari caranya berbicara, sepertinya dia tipe yang jarang berbicara. Tanpa bisa kucegah, bibirku mengulas senyum saat ingatanku mencoba untuk memutar ulang suaranya. Aaah, kurasa aku juga menyukai suaranya—

Satu lagi.

Hari ini, aku mengetahui namanya.

Kisaragi Shintaro.

Shintaro—nama yang klasik. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh sendiri.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mengetahui bermacam hal tentang pemuda itu. Suaranya, namanya, dan kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu terlihat sangat manis saat merona. Seperti sebelumnya, semua itu hanyalah hal-hal kecil yang sederhana, tapi aku merasa senang bisa mengetahuinya.

Seperti bunga yang kini kusirami, benih cinta dalam hatiku juga tumbuh subur, disirami hujan yang kuturunkan sendiri dalam hati.

* * *

**Dict's : Saya translet dengan randomnya =w= #slap dan seperti biasanya, mungkin tidak sesuai dengan kamus karena saya sesuaikan dengan bahasa sehari-hari.**

_Wakatta_ : Baiklah

_Sumimasen _: Maaf (Sumimasen lebih formal daripada Gomen/gomenasai. Biasa digunakan untuk yang baru kenal)

_D-daijoubussu ka? (Daijoubu desu ka?) _: Kau tidak apa-apa?

_Daijoubu desu _: I'm fine

_Arigatou _: Thank you

_Mou ichido sumimasen! _: Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!

_A-aa, k-kocchira koso mo sumimasen. S-shitsureishimasu. _: A-aa, I'm at fault too, sorry. Th-then, excuse me.

_Onee-chan _: Big sis'

_Douiteshimassu (Douiteshimasu) _: Sama-sama

_Jaa, shitsureishimassu— _: Kalau begitu, permisi—

_Kawaii _: Cute

* * *

**Aiyaa~ pendeknya. #SiapaYangNulisHah**

**Memang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya sih, tapi tetep pendek. Padahal niatnya tiap chap diusahakan kurang dari 1000 words, tapi rasa suka saya pada detil membuat niat itu batal(?). Ya sudahlah, yang penting update #apa**

**Ah, kalau readers memeperhatikan, gaya bicara Seto saya sesuaikan =w=. **_**Desu**_** diganti **_**ssu**_** dan sebagainya. Seto ssu! #apa**

**Ufufufu, ada yang tahu kenapa Shinshin bolak-balik gugup bahkan blushing pas ketemu Seto? Semua karena dia terpesona sama senyumnya Seto—seperti saya #apa Istilahnya, 'senyummu mengalihkan duniaku' gitu #nggak**

**Wkwkwk lucu ya, sekarang giliran Shinshin yang main lirik-lirikkan XD #apa Dan mereka sudah mulai ada interaksi. Fufufu, kira-kira lanjutannya gimana ya? ;-)**

**Maa, sekian dari Megu uvu**

* * *

**Minna, THANX FOR READING! *Bow***

**Please wait for the update, I promise it's worth to wait.**

**And... RnR please?**


	3. Precious Simplicity

**UPDATE~! XD**

**Thanx for the waits, favs, follows, and especially the reviews!**

**Warning(s)** : _**SHOUNEN-AI,**_ OOC—karena memang saya bikin OOC.

**SetoShin**

**Normal Life AU**

**Disclaimer : **Saya bakal di demo habis-habisan kalau bilang KagePro punya saya =~=

* * *

_Italic : yang bukan bahasa Indonesia_

**Seto's POV**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Rain Over Love**

**Precious Simplicity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, hanya sekedar tiga detik. Sekarang, tiga detik itu bukan 'hanya' lagi bagiku.

* * *

"_Mou_, Seto~ Kumohon!"  
"Tidak, Kano, tidak."

"Ayolah, sedikit saja!"  
"Sudah kubilang tidak!"  
"Aku ingin sekali melakukannya—ya, ya? Kumohon, aku penasaran sekali!" aah...pemuda bermata kucing itu belum juga menyerah. Sekali saja dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia jadi keras kepala. Kalau begini aku yang kesusahan.

"Aku tidak boleh melakukannya, kau tahu itu..."  
"Oh, ayolah Seto! Sedikit saja!" nada suaranya terdengar merengek, raut wajahnya dibuat memelas. Benar-benar menyayat hati—Huaaah, tahan dirimu Seto, tahan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya meskipun dia saudaramu!

"Berapa kali harus kubilang? Tidak. Meskipun kau saudaraku, aku tidak bisa memberimu diskon! Itu di luar wewenangku!" aku mencoba membuat suaraku terdengar setegas mungkin. Kalau tidak begitu, Kano tidak akan menyerah.

Sudah 15 menit dia mengekoriku yang tengah bekerja sambilan di _Game Store_, merengek meminta potongan harga untuk _game_ yang dia inginkan. Dia kira aku pemilik toko ini, bisa memberi diskon seenaknya? Itu benar-benar di luar kuasaku.

"Urgh, Seto pelit!" Pemuda bermata kucing itu mengerucutkan mulutnya, merengut. Kelihatannya dia sangat menginginkan _game_ _shooting_ yang sedang _booming _itu. Buktinya dia ngambek berat—yah, biarlah. Toh sebetulnya, dia bisa meminjam milik temannya kalau mau. Ada-ada saja.

"Sesukamu lah. Yang jelas aku tidak akan memberi potongan harga barang sepersen pun." Aku menaikkan bahuku saat menghela napas. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda berambut _dirty blonde _itu justru berbalik dan melenggang keluar toko tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya melambai singkat dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Uwaaah, dia benar-benar marah—

Orang itu...kira-kira wajah seperti apa yang teraut di wajahnya saat pemuda itu marah ya?

"Urgh...seperti aku punya kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya saja." Gerutuku kesal.

Ini sudah hari ketiga. Tiga hari setelah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu—tiga hari yang nyaris kesuluruhannya kuhabiskan untuk memikirkannya. Jujur, kalau kalian mau memanggil aku bodoh, aku tidak akan marah.

Karena bagiku sendiri, diriku yang seperti ini memang bodoh.

"_Ano_...permisi,"

"Oh, selamat siang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu—ah?!" refleks aku berbalik untuk melihat pembeli yang memanggilku, hanya untuk membatu di tempat.

_Kisaragi Shintaro_

Refleks aku menyebut nama pemuda itu—dalam hati.

"Ah—uhm..." pemuda itu juga terlihat kaget. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat rona merah mewarnai pipinya, tipis sekali. "ini, aku mencari _game_ ini. Bisa—uh, tolong tunjukkan tempatnya?" pemuda itu menyodorkan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama _game_ yang dia cari. Kelihatannya dia memang jarang berbicara dengan orang lain, suaranya terdengar gugup.

"Oh, _game_ ini," '_Battle Syndrome',_ _game shooting _yang tadi diminta Kano. _Game_ ini benar-populer ya, aku jadi ingin tertawa. "kuh—tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan!" otomatis aku menunjukkan _bussines smile_,_ auto mode_ saat bekerja untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi kalau tidak begitu, bisa-bisa aku justu tidak mampu berbicara saking gugupnya.

Sekilas, aku sempat melihat pemuda itu mengangguk kaku kepadaku yang meninggalkannya untuk mencari barang yang diminta. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencari _game_ tersebut. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, permainan itu, _Battle Syndrome_, sedang _booming_ dikalangan _gamers_. Otomatis manajer toko mengatur agar stok _game_ tersebut berada di _display_ depan.

"_Hai, kore deshou? Battle Syndrome._" Kuserahkan _game_ tersebut padanya segera satelah menemukannya. "Ada lagi yang perlu saya bantu?" sambungku ketika melihat anggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya ini..." suaranya melambat di bagian akhir, seakan-akan dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia ucapkan. Kedua kelereng kelamnya sibuk mengamati _game_ di tangannya.

Hening, tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara di antara kami. Pemuda itu masih mencermati _game_ yang hendak dia beli, dan jujur saja, aku terlalu gugup untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Tanpa sadar, aku menggunakan keheningan tersebut untuk mengamati pemuda itu lebih cermat.

Alih-alih seragam, hari ini dia mengenakan _jersey _merah dengan strip putih di sepanjang lenga. Di dalamnya dia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam polos, ditambah jins coklat. Saat itu baru kusadari keberadaan _earphone_ putih yang menyembul dari saku celananya. _Bud speaker_nya hanya dipakai di telinga kanan agar dia bisa mendengarkan suara lain.

Penampilan yang benar-benar biasa, sungguh. Meskipun begitu, aku justru merasa dia lebih cocok mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Lebih...natural? Entahlah, yang jelas cocok.

"_Ano saa, kimi._" Rentetan kalimat dalam pikiranku sontak berhenti ketika mendengar suaranya.  
"_Ah—hai?_"_  
_"_Kinou_...bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Eh?" masih terkejut, aku gagal memahami pertanyaannya.  
"Kemarin—kau orang yang sama dengan pemuda di toko bunga itu kan? Yang menabrakku, dan mengembalikan kartu perpustakaanku."

Harusnya aku mengiyakan pertanyaannya, lalu memberitahu bagaimana aku tahu namanya. Namun dengan bodohnya aku justru teralihkan oleh satu fakta.

Dia mengingatku.

Seto Kousuke, kau salah fokus—

"Ah, _soussu_. Itu saya—"  
"Pakai 'aku' saja. Tidak enak mendengarnya." Cepat pemuda itu memotong ucapanku.

"Ehm, ya. Itu aku."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" nada suara pemuda itu terdengar menuntut.

"Saya—aku melihat kartu perpustakaanmu. Karena itu kartu perpustakaan, kupikir namamu pasti ada di urutan paling bawah."

"Begitu..." pemuda itu mengangguk samar. "Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu—" Kalimatnya terputus. Bola matanya tampak memperhatikanku, "—Seto Kousuke?" lebih tepatnya, name tagku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Aku tidak masalah..." jawabku gugup sekaligus terkejut.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," gumam pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan _game_ di tangannya, isyarat kalau dia hendak membayar.  
"Ah, ya silahkan. _Cassa_nya ada di sebelah sana." Tunjukku.

Segera setelah dia pemuda itu pergi ke kasir, aku berbalik dan—nyaris—berlari ke _staff room_. Kenapa? Jawabannya...untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merahnya setara dengan kepiting rebus, haha.

Hari ini aku berbicara dengannya, hanya sedikit memang. Aku jadi tahu baju kasualnya.

Dia mengingatku. Dia tahu namaku dan baru saja memanggilku.

Kisaragi Shintarou, pemuda yang baru-baru ini kusuka, memanggil namaku, Seto Kousuke.

Fakta yang sepele, dan sungguh, kenyataan tersebut sangatlah sederhana dan mungkin dianggap orang lain sebagai sesuatu yang tidak penting. Meskipun begitu, bagiku kenyataan sederhana tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangar berharga, dan mampu membuatku sesenang ini.

Bodoh? Memang. Sudah kubilang aku memang bodoh.

Si bodoh yang menjadi semakin bodoh setelah jatuh cinta, itulah aku.

* * *

Ketika kuintip, benih cinta dalam hatiku sudah berubah menjadi tunas yang subur.

* * *

Tumben bahasa jepang yang Megu pakai cuma sedikit. Biasanya bejibun, haha -w- #ditimpukin

**Dict's :**

_Kore deshou? :_ ini kan?

_Ano saa, kimi _: Hey, you

_Kinou _: Kemarin

_Soussu(Sou desu) _: That's right

* * *

**Yoo~ maaf Megu telat update. Ngurus kelulusan sama pendaftaran kuliah—plus WB #dibuang**

**Makanya agak pendek =A= dan dengan absurdnya saya nyelipin SetoKano (._. ) gapapa kan? Soalnya saya juga baru sadar kalau ada itu /ming**

**Oke, Lagi ga mood bacot, hehe.**

**Sekian dari Megu uvu**

**Minna, THANX FOR READING! *Bow***

**Please wait for the update, I promise it's worth to wait.**

**And... RnR please?**


End file.
